


Just this Once

by AlphaNiner1011



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNiner1011/pseuds/AlphaNiner1011
Summary: Magnus never thought of anything much besides surviving the day and sleeping though to the next. He never had much success with his love life. But when he meets Alex, he hopes and cross his fingers that maybe, just maybe, someone will love him back. Just this once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> This is my first fierrochase fanfic, hoped you all like it. Constructive criticism and thoughts are welcome. If you liked it, kudos are appreciated.

Alex was definitely a girl today, Magnus knows this because she was complaining to him the whole time during Calculus. She hated Calculus. But when Alex was a boy, he liked it but hated English instead. One thing Magnus noticed however, was that no matter what gender Alex was, she still liked art on any given day. And the reason Magnus noticed, was because he liked Alex. 

Magnus was never an observant person, he tripped himself in the hallways more often than not, failing to place his feet successfully. He was also very shy, not the outgoing type, that was why he didnt' have many friends at Valhalla high, but even then was never the one to do most of the talking. And until now, it hasn’t been a problem, he didn’t mind being a recluse, not going to events, staying home and watching Netflix. All that changed when he met Alex. 

Artistic, colorful, and outgoing Alex. It’s safe to say, that Magnus almost died the moment Alex walked into his Calculus classroom, dressed in a pink shirt, pink/green sweaters, forest green slim jeans, and rose high tops. While Alex Fierro was busy introducing himself, explaining the “He/his” pin that was strapped to his shirt, Magnus was sitting there wondering if he’d ever saw a more perfect human being. At the back of his mind, however, it did strike Magnus that Alex was a boy, and Magnus was pondering the problem when Alex sat down next to him and erased any and all doubts from his mind. 

“Hey I’m Alex. What’s your name?” He held out a hand. If it was possible, seeing Alex up close was even more breathtaking for Magnus, and he sat there for a couple of seconds, his overloaded brain struggling to comprehend the beautiful creature in front of him. When he finally saw Alex’s hand, Magnus’s brain started working again. He reached out and shook it, trying to ignore the jolts of electricity running up his spine. 

“I’m M- Mag- Magnus. Magnus Chase. Nice to meet you” He managed. Magnus was hoping to talk more, but just then the bell rang, and so he turned away from Alex and tried to concentrate on Calculus. 

He really, really didn’t managed it. Alex was like a smoke bomb, his very presence, hindering Magnus’s ability to focus on anything, anything but the smoke, anything but him. 

He was grateful they didn’t have the next class together, he wouldn’t have been able to concentrate otherwise. Over the course of the week Magnus got to know Alex a little better, and fell even more entranced by her, if that was possible. Again, he was never an observant person, but he couldn’t help noticing all the little things that made up Alex. His/Her on and off love of Calculus and English, depending on the day, even though Alex was good at both subjects. His amazing artistic abilities, and the passion with which he would tackle each piece of work. Her amazing speeds at getting down to the cafeteria before everybody else. His decision to talk to Magnus despite a dozen others not to. He enjoyed their chats, and friendly conversation, even if those were brief but they were sweet nonetheless. Alex was lovely as a girl and cute as a boy, Magnus don't mind what gender Alex is. He’s just truly truly in love with Alex.

While the feeling was nothing new, his previous love interests have ended in heartbreak, so he was not too hopeful that Alex would reciprocate his feelings. Afterall, why would smart, popular, and gorgeous Alex waste any time with a clumsy and shy nobody like him? Like, they did sit together in Calculus class, but Alex probably wouldn’t think of them as anything but friends, and Magnus knew this, that’s why he didn’t keep his hopes up. But deep deep down, Magnus secretly hope that Alex would return his feelings, just a little bit.

Just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheewww!!!! Now that that's over, I must say, I'm excited where this is going. Comment if you want to see the next chapter


	2. One week Later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 You guys! Chapter 2 Again. Constructive criticism welcome. I would appreciate any thoughts on this anybody has as well.

At lunch the next Monday, Magnus sat down at his friend’s table. He didn’t quite feel like eating though, and was toying with his mashed potato. He saw Alex and was probably zoning out staring at him, because TJ, his tiny friend who was dressed like he just came out of the American Civil War, was nudging him worriedly. Thomas Jefferson Jr., or as his friends called him, TJ, was a history nerd, and he had a body to match. Thin as a stalk, often called “Tiny TJ” by his friends, the African American was looking concerningly at his friend as he nudged him.

“Dude, you okay?”

“Define ok.” 

“Like are you feeling sick sort of ok?” Magnus pondered whether or not to tell his friends about his crush. After a minute of mulling it over, he finally replied,

“Nah, I’m not feeling sick.”

“Then what is it?”

“Well….. I---, uh, nevermind.”

“Come on dude. We’re just trying to help, we’re friends right? But in order to help, we need to know what’s the problem you’re facing first.” TJ didn’t pause from shoving his throwback civil war food into his mouth. The guy’s a devout civil war fan.

“I guess.” Magnus glanced at Alex, briefly, and the thought of spilling crossed his mind. The mashed potato was sitting neglected on the table.

“A crush? Is it a crush?” TJ asked after seeing Magnus’s glance.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Ooohhh, who?”

“TJ, we all know who, that green-haired boy/girl Magnus sits next to in Calculus class.” Halfborn Gunderson chimed in, he’d just finished his huge bottle of protein shake and is starting on banana, his “lunch”. Halfborn was a beast of a man, standing over 7 feet tall and probably about half as wide. The stud plays Linebacker for Valhalla High. Off the pitch, however, this jock could speak 12 different languages, and is acing classes for 4 of them. “What was her name again? Alice?” he asked between mouthfuls of the banana

“Alex, and he’s a boy today.” Magnus corrected Halfborn, face coloring, confirming his friends’ suspicion.

 “Well? Why don’t you just go tell him/her then? Just go up and say ‘I like you’ problem solved.” It was Mallory Keen, Halfborn’s 5’5 tall blonde girlfriend. She’s quiet, and never talks much, but when she does, she seems to have a way of captivating her audience. She prefers to do most of her talking through writing though, and is in the writings club. Her friends have read some of her past works, one of which got featured on the school’s website. She was busy finishing her plate of broccoli.

“And get bit back by a nasty sarcastic retort? No thanks.” said Magnus, because afterall, why would Alex want Magnus right? He’s just Magnus Chase, a 6’2 blonde Kurt Cobain look alike, who’s clumsy and shy, but likes hiking and music. Who’s sarcastic and witty but you wouldn’t know because he’s shy, who likes English, but hates Calculus, except when he sits next to Alex.

“Wow, way to introduce me man.”

What.

“Could I get some love here? Also what’s with waiting so long to introduce my friends?”

Really, are we going there?

“Magnus? Who are you talking to?” TJ asked.

Oh that would be me, the author.

“The author? What do you mean the author?”

Nevermind. Anyways, Magnus, you really must stop complaining. Also please don’t interrupt my narrating OK? You’ll get a happy ending. Besides, I do like you. :- )

“Ok….” said Magnus.

Anyways, on with the story. Where were we? Oh right, Magnus and Alex. I’m telling you Magnus, just be patient and don’t rush it.

“You advising me? To be patient?”

Well, it’s for your own good, and for the sake of content I guess. Anyways, back to the story for real.

“So, Magnus, how do you plan to ask him out?”

“How do you know Alex’s even going to like me?”

“Pretend.”

“Well I don’t know.” Magnus replied in an Oh-so-smooth voice.

“Movies?" 

“Oh that’s so creative. And like, not cliche at all.” despite his words, Magnus couldn’t help but imagine how amazing it would be to cuddle in a movie theater with Alex Fierro, eating popcorn and just ignoring the world. _Please,_ he thought _Just this Once. Just let me have a lucky break._ The bell rang.

_Just this once._


	3. That moment they realized, They f*cked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for all the support I'm sorry for the late update, had writer's block. Also, if anybody has a better name for the calculus teacher lemme know

Come Tuesday, Magnus didn’t feel awake yet during his first period Biology class. He tried to look awake, but it didn’t really work and the teacher was glaring at him. But who could blame him? He didn’t get enough sleep last night, and TJ’s lame civil war puns weren’t helping any.

“Dude, have you heard about how the south used to treat soldiers with wounds?”

“How?” Bored as he was, Magnus still had to humor TJ, because he’s a friend.

“They General- LEE, amputate them.” TJ was struggling not to crack up at this point. “Get it? General Lee?”

“Haha” Magnus faked a laugh he definitely was not feeling, damn the puns man, damn the puns. “But wouldn’t they howl in pain? Don’t they have anesthesia?”

“Anesthesia? Oh painkillers right? Nah, they just chuck Bourbon and scream away.” TJ deadpanned.

Ok, Magnus had to admit, he did actually laugh at that one, because it was funny. But still, he did have an attitude to uphold. “Very funny man, very funny.” his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Maybe you should go try it on Alex sometime man.”

“I just might, I just might.”

Come English, and Magnus had a very, very male Alex Fierro staring at the back of his head.

“You know Magnus, I would like it if you weren’t so tall, maybe then English wouldn’t be so miserable.” He teased. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I’m soooo sorry, for being tall,” Magnus deadpanned. “I was totally able to control my genetics.”

Alex just snorted. And was silent the whole remainder of class. Leaving Magnus to wonder if he overplayed his sarcasm. In fact, by the time the bell rang, Alex was out of class so fast, he could’ve teleported.

“Alex, wait!” he stopped, Magnus, out of breath, managed to catch up with him. “Did I make you mad? I’m so sorry.”

“You think it’s funny huh? That I’m short?” Alex fumed. “You think that I’m a genetic mistake don’t you? Being born small and short, just because of genetics.”

“I don’t, I was just playing with you, I’m so sorry Alex, I didn’t meant to make you feel insecure.” Magnus looked down at his feet. He didn’t dared meet Alex’s eyes, didn’t dare stare into those chocolate brown and amber irises of his, for fear of what they say about what Alex thought of him. “I’m really sorry.” Magnus repeated, his lips quivering, he just wanted to shrink away into oblivion, Alex’s stare was really boring into him. Magnus could stand anyone being angry, anyone but Alex. He heard Alex sigh.

“Ok… I guess I forgive you, just don’t ever joke about height with me again.” Magnus glanced up, and discovered that Alex was gone, dashing to be the first at the cafeteria, as usual.

He was failing to burst the bubble, as usual. Well, Magnus decided, he was going to try something unusual. He made his way to the cafeteria, got his lunch, and went to Alex’s table.

“Can I sit with you?”

“What makes you think I’d let you? Besides, don’t you already have your friends for that?” Alex shot back.

“I- I- I was just trying to make up for what I did earlier, besides, you’re my friend too Alex.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Just no.”

“Please, please. Look, are you still mad? I’m sorry ok? Can I please sit with you?”

“Why are you trying so hard?”

“I just feel guilty?”

“Hmph,” Alex snorted. “Fine.” He gestured at the seat across from him, and Magnus eagerly took it. Just happy that he could sit across from his crush. “Oh, and I’m female now.” Magnus nodded, and Alex dug in, willfully ignoring Magnus. Until, Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take the silence but also, he was curious.

“Alex?” He saw Alex lookup. “How was history class?”

“It was fun, more or less.”

“TJ told me some funny civil war puns, do you want to hear them?”

“Well, it's not like you can bore me anymore than you already are, shoot.”

“Dude, have you heard about how the south used to treat soldiers with wounds?” Magnus said in his most sarcastic voice.

“Look, Magnus, I'm female right now, so no dudes please, other than that, How?”

“They General- LEE, amputate them. Get it? General Lee?”

“Haha, TJ has a very weird sense of humor, Magnus.”

“But you know what they’d give them to help them get through the pain?”

“What? Anesthesia?”

“Nah, Bourbon, and a stick for them to bite on.” Alex actually laughed at that one. Magnus thought he was in heaven her laugh made he feel like jumping into a pond of caramel, sweet and all buttery and it also made his insides turn to jelly.

“Ok, that’s at least funny, I’ll give you that.”

He smiled. And they went on talking again, just like they did that first week.

Magnus was beaming by the time the bell rang, beaming because they had Calculus next. Beaming because he gets to sit next to Alex.

“I thought you hated Calculus, Maggie.” Alex teased.

“I'm just happy I get to sit and complain about it to someone who shares my opinion.” Alex giggled. She needn't know the true reason behind the smile.

* * *

And he did complain to her and her to him, they, jibed about everything, from how hard the homework was to how unhelpful the lessons were. Magnus did it half heartedly, he was just looking for an excuse to talk to Alex. They drew a couple of glares from the teacher.

But they kept talking. So Alex was totally unprepared for when the teacher called on her.

“Fierro, what is the horizontal asymptote of this graph?”

“Ummm….. Uhhh…..”

“Chase, do you know the answer?” the teacher said as she turned to Magnus.

“No, Ms. Judy.” He replied, looking down at the table, fear in his eyes.

“Chase, Fierro, you two would’ve known the answer had you been paying attention instead of chatting. Be sure to pay attention next time.”

“Yes, Ms. Judy” they chorused.

“And come see me after class, both of you.” Alex and Magnus turned to each other, a confused look on both their faces. The class was filled with ooh’s and aah’s and “You’re in trouble!”

* * *

After class, they were at Ms. Judy’s desk after the bell rang, a fearful slash quizzical expression on their faces, staring at their feet as though their shoes are the most interesting things in the world (Magnus found Alex’s mismatched pink and green sneakers very amusing).

“You two,” Ms. Judy started. “For not paying attention today, I’m going to give you both a project, make a poster about the problem you did not answer today, and another one of your own choosing. You must graph them-” Magnus tuned her out, he was sweating rivers thinking of the trouble he’s in, how could he finish an extra assignment amidst the shoulder deep homework he was already in? More to his concern, he’s screwed up in front of Alex, granted Alex did screw up too, but it was still embarrassing nonetheless.

His mind caught on the word “together” however. They were going to have to do this project together? He was suddenly thinking that this might not be so bad afterall, getting to work on a project with Alex. Well, maybe he should start paying attention then, he looked up at the teacher as she continued.

“-And you must turn this in by this Friday, if you do a good job, I’ll give you your participation points back, and maybe extra credit as well, if it’s really good. Ok dismissed.”

They walked out the door together, and Magnus turned to Alex the moment the door closed.  
“Well,” he began.

“I guessed we fucked up, big time.” she finished.


	4. In which we get to look at Alex and her messed up brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, sorry for the long ass wait, I kinda lost my draft so meh. This isn't even as good as the lost work but hey, don't blame me.

Alex was filled with mixed emotions, she don’t even know what to do with them anymore. It’s a mess of feelings, and at the center of the them is the boy called Magnus. Well, most likely the Calculus project they’re going to be doing together, or so she keeps telling herself. Thinking about it she can’t help but blame him, he was the one who was complaining after all, and if he wasn’t too loud then none of this wouldn’t have happened. And she knows that he’s not going to be much help because he’s not a calculus whiz, so yeah, she’ feeling a little bit unsatisfied. Oh, how she would love shoving a fist into that adorable face. Wait, adorable? Did she just call Magnus _adorable?_ How is she finding someone’s who’s as thin as a beanstalk and as oblivious as a blind man adorable? No, she totally did not find his stupid grin adorable, nor did her heart skip a beat everytime he flashes her said grin. She definitely could not possi-

 

_Crack!!_

 

The piece of pottery she’s been working on cracks. _Maybe that’s supposed to symbolize my mean demeanor these days_ . She thought, _and how I’m never able to keep it up around him._ Whenever she tries, Magnus would say something stupid, or just be his sunshiney little self, and she can’t help but slip into a smile. His laughs turns her insides into pudding and makes her face feel warm. She glances over to Magnus, whose brows are furrowed in concentration as he try to shape his pot, and tries to tell herself that he doesn’t look cute like that.

 

Alex blushes at the thought. _Shit._ she thought. _What am I supposed to do?_ He caught sight of her looking and smiled, making Alex turn even redder.

 

Alex puts the pottery away, trying to ignore the warm and weird feeling rising up in her stomach. She failed. _How do you fall head over heels for someone within a week?_ She can’t believe it, but the butterflies in her stomach tells a different story. As right as the butterflies in her stomach tell her she is, she refuses to fuel the feeling, after all, she don’t deserve him. She don’t deserve a kind, caring, funny, and endearing person.

 

The bell rings, and for once Alex is grateful to get out of art class, to go anywhere without Magnus. Her revelations aside, she needed some time to sort through her priorities and plan what to do next. Thankfully, it’s the last class of the day, so she runs to the library. Just then her phone beeps. It’s Magnus.

 

_Magnus: Alex, do you want to do the Calculus thing today?_

 

_Alex: Actually, I kinda have to study for something, can it wait?_

 

_Magnus: I really want to finish it though._

 

Over enthusiastic, as usual. However, she needs some time alone, to sort out her feelings.

 

_Alex: How bout a little later this evening?_

 

_Magnus: Where tho_

 

_Alex: Idk, any suggestions?_

 

_Magnus: We could go to my place?_

 

Magnus’s offering to let her go to his house? Alex wouldn’t admit it, but internally she’s about to combust, how can she handle such close proximity with Magnus? Like, she doesn’t like him (that’s what she wants to believe for now, at least), but someone’s house is kinda there personal space, and they just got to know each other.

 

_Alex: Are you sure? Your parents wouldn’t mind? Besides we just know each other, do YOU not mind?_

 

_Magnus: I-_

_I actually live alone._

 

_Alex: What!!?? Why???_

 

_Magnus: ……… My dad and mom died when I was 10, a car accident. I live with my uncle and he’s also always away on business trips, so I have the house to myself._

 

_Alex: Oh……_

_I’m sorry….. I didn’t know. :-(_

 

_Magnus: It’s alright, I shouldn’t have burdened you with this, because like you said, we just got to know each other._

 

_Alex: It’s ok, I’m sorry I asked, that was… Insensitive. Well, I know it must be hard, so if you need to talk, I’m here._

 

Alex reread the message again, it’s a total opposite of the cold, uncaring identity she has established. She don’t know why she’s going soft with Magnus, but for crying out loud, he lost his parents, the least she could do is offer support. She pressed send. Couple seconds later came Magnus’s reply:

 

_Magnus: Thanks, it means a lot. Alright, I’ll let you do whatever it is you have to do, how bout we meet in front of school at 5?_

 

Alex looked at the clock, it’s 4:30, that gives her exactly 30 minutes to figure out her feelings about him, she hopes it’s enough.

 

_Alex: Ok, cya then._

Alex closed her phone, and went back to the big question in her mind. After a thoughtful minute she finally admits that yes, her heart skips a beat whenever Magnus smiles. It does a backflip every time he laughs. And she gets that warm and fuzzy feeling whenever she’s with him. _Welp shit._ She thought. _I do like him._ Despite her revelation however, she can’t really allow herself to hope, because as she has thought before, she don’t deserve him. Besides, why would Magnus even like her? She’s well aware of her personality, and how it’s not exactly sociable. She thinks she doesn’t look that bad, but how can Magnus like a genderfluid person? Alex’s lucky enough he doesn’t seem to shun her, and ever more so that he doesn’t tease her about it. It would be next to impossible for them to get together, not to mention he has to like her first for that to happen. But despite that, it’s not totally hopeless, they like the same movies, and they hate the same subjects. He also seems pretty accepting of her gender fluidity. So maybe, just maybe, it’ll happen.

 

And they’ll be together. Just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I need a chat name for Magnus and Alex, If you have any ideas leave it in the comments.  
> I don't want one that's been used in other fics already tho. Such as:  
> Magnus: Mango Cheese  
> Alex: Leangreenkillingmachine
> 
> etc. 
> 
> Other than that comment away


	5. You Know, that Cliche Project Doing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess it doesn't really need an introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except that I'm Sorry for being away for so long. LIfe has been hell  
> Also creds to sylveklistolkientrash for Magnus's chat names

 

Alex’s phone buzzed.

 

_Magnus: Yo, u done?_

 

_Alex: Yea_

 

_Magnus: K, I’m in front of school_

 

_Alex: aight, also._

 

_Alex changed Magnus’s name to falafelmaster_

 

_Falafelmaster: heyyyyyy_

 

_Alex: It suits you_

 

_Falafelmaster: Welllll….._

 

_Falafelmaster changed Alex’s name to PinkGreen &everythinginbetween _

 

_PinkGreen &everythinginbetween: Now that is just too long _

 

_PinkGreen &everythinginbetween changed their name to Pinktastic _

 

_Falafelmaster: ewwww._

 

_Pinktastic: What?_

 

_Falafelmaster: It’s so…… you… Btw where are you_

 

_Pinktastic: In front o school_

 

_Falafelmaster: Where…._

 

_Falafelmaster: Oh wait I see u._

 

Magnus waved at Alex and tapped his foot impatiently as Alex took her time walking to him.

“So how are we going to your house?”

 

“We can walk, it’s not that far away.” _And it also gives me time to admire how perfectly your sweater suits you._ Ok that might have been borderline creepy, but Magnus couldn’t help himself, Alex looks hot in that sweater. “You know this wouldn’t be happening if we weren’t complaining about Ms. Judy’s class during class time.”

 

“It’s not our fault, her class was very boring, and-” Magnus wasn’t really listening, he was just admiring Alex and how passionate she can be about something. Oh, he’s so screwed, he’s just so well and truly whipped for Alex Fierro. Everything about her is way too perfect, from the way her amber and chocolate brown eyes gleam with an intense fire, to the way she holds herself. Confident, and passionate, just like the fire in her eyes. They scare him as much as they draw him to her. It’s been a week, but he’s in deep. _I’m so screwed._ Magnus thought. _I’ve fallen in love with somebody who probably wouldn’t hesitate twice to throw me out the window the minute somebody even marginally better than me comes around._

 

A short while later, they arrived at Magnus’s home, and Alex’s mouth immediately formed an O.

 

“Wow, when you said home, I didn’t think it was this big.” Yeah, Magnus might’ve undersold the size of his mansion a *cough* little *cough* bit. “And you live alone most of the time?”

“Yeah, it gets lonely sometimes, so I’m glad to have company.” He beamed. And maybe she was just tired, or something else, but Alex’s face looked flushed.

 

They went up to Magnus’s room and after Magnus brought out his supplies Alex told him: “So how do you want to divide it up?”

 

“I think I sorta understand the problem, so I’ll do that and maybe you decorate?”

 

“Ok, I’ll also help you graph one of them too.” Alex replied. “Let’s get started. And I’m going to put on some music if you don’t mind.”

“Go on ahead.”

 

Alex put on _Fly Me to the Moon_ and started humming to it. Magnus can’t help but notice how at peace and totally focused Alex looks. Well, time to get to work. Magnus went about drawing the graph and solving the problem, despite not being a Calculus whiz, he managed to plot out the graph in no time at all. He handed the poster over to Alex and said, “I’m gonna take a little nap if you don’t mind.”

 

“Sure,” said Alex. “I’ll wake you once I finish.”

 

“Alright.” Magnus put his head down and was fast asleep soon after.

 

Alex went on working to the tune of even more Frank Sinatra songs. Art, like pottery, came naturally to her. It was as second nature to her as breathing, and even though this was just a poster, she still wanted to make it look the very best she could possibly do. So she drew just about everything she could think of, and poured her very heart and soul into this just-a-poster-she-had-to-do-because-she-wasn’t-listening-in-class. That was her, always going all out on everything she was tasked to do. Except, well, except maybe her crush on Magnus. _Not crush,_ she tells herself, _just this little weird feeling I have for a very close friend who’s not even supposed to be on Earth, but heaven. Because he’s way too kind and accepting for his own good. After all the times I’ve been mean he’s still talking to me. Despite most people shunning me, he’s ok with me for being genderfluid, accepting too, in fact. How can you not get all the feels with a person like that?_

 

She really shouldn’t be thinking about this. Turning attention back to the poster, Alex went on decorating. First, she decided to beautify the title adding, twirls and whirls in the title. Then considering Magnus’s nature, she decided to add a sunshine to the title, you know, just for the fun of it.

 

As she was finishing, she took a moment to observe Magnus’s sleeping face, he really reminds her of Sleeping Beauty, only he’s a guy, and more handsome than beautiful.

It was as though her gaze summoned it, but in that very moment, Magnus’s face suddenly contorted in an expression of pain and helplessness.

And at the very next moment, he screamed.


	6. It's a Nightmare Before Christmas (or after actually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just edited the plot a little bit because well, Magnus sleeping on the couch doesn't really make sense now does it.  
>  We finally get a look at Magnus's nightmare.

In his dream, Magnus saw the car accident that killed his parents. What he didn’t tell Alex was that it happened just one week before Christmas.

 

He saw the car his parents were in, his dad at the wheel and his mom riding in the front seat. They stopped at a red light, his mom humming to the Christmasy tunes playing on the radio. Snow fell around them, and the streets were bustling, but they couldn’t care less. Just two couples, enjoying their time with each other in the car.

Magnus smiled, he remembered how joyous those two were, especially his mom. She taught him to find joy in every moment, that happiness is everywhere, and we only ever need to be content to be happy. His dad was a loving Husband and awesome parent, Magnus can’t remember how many times he saw a world’s best dad mug and wanted to give it to a dad he no longer had.

The street light turned green, and Dad eased the car forward, oblivious of what was about to happen. A truck didn’t stop and crashed head on into the side of his parent’s car. Everything happened in slow motion, he could see the mixture of emotion on his parent’s face. His dad’s a mixture of confusion, pain, and anger. His mom’s, for once is contorted and no longer smiling, which is almost painful to see. And then their car flipped them out of view. Magnus screamed. He didn’t know why he’s seeing this, but it doesn’t make it any less painful. He shut his eyes and cried, the pain too much to bear.

 

When he opened them, he saw the homeless shelter he used to have to live in before Uncle Randolph came around and took him to the mansion. It was a sad, sad place. The caretaker was cold and grumbly. The kids, well they weren’t much better. Worse, they bullied him like it was the only thing they knew how to do. He couldn’t recall how many time he’s had his underwear yanked out, his food tray tipped over, or how many names he’s been called. Moreover, he’s had his first crush there, it was a girl just about his age. She was a brunette, with brown eyes and just slightly shorter than him. The first time he met her, he couldn’t take his eyes off her for a full 10 seconds. When she greeted him, all he could manage to get out was a meekly voiced “Hey,”. They talk nicely at first, but once the head bully found out, there was a meeting (like do bullies even meet? Or is this organized crime? No, it’s just fiction. And my shameless attempt at being humorous) and it seems they reached a consensus to make his love life as hell as possible. Which involved Magnus tripping in front of her a couple times, it doesn’t take much for him to give up. Oh, and also her kissing another boy under the mistletoe.

It’s safe to say, that Christmas was not a memory he held onto fondly. As if seeing that wasn’t enough. There was also this special bonus dream round of her face popping up, telling him he’s worthless and that she’ll never be with him. But, she does it with Alex’s voice. And before he knew it, the dream shifted to Alex’s face, saying the same thing. And that was his limit, he broke down and started crying.

 

He kept on crying.

 

.

.

.

Until he heard a distant voice, “Magnus?”

 

“Magnus, Wake up!” was it Alex? Was she calling to him? He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know, he’s fine on his own like this. Alone, in a dark place. Except, the voice didn’t stop. And now his whole world was shaking, it felt like an Earthquake. Guess good things can’t last.

 

Magnus woke with a start, the first thing he saw was a face full of green hair.

“Alex?” He reached up to touched Alex’s hands, ones that had shaken him awake. “It’s really you right?”

“Yes,” Alex replied, “Are you ok?”

“I’m-” was all Magnus could manage before he collapsed into tears. Burying his nose into Alex’s neck. A sobbing, pathetic mess. He really can’t bear the pain of all that. Seeing his parents die and reliving the horrors of the homeless shelter.

 

Alex, for her part, held onto him and made soothing noises, all the while rubbing his back gently. He was grateful that she was there, and that she didn’t push him away. After a couple of minutes, he finally calmed down, his breathing finally slowed, and he moved off her. She gave him a few moments more to settle before opening her mouth to ask,

 

“Nightmares?”

“Yes,”

 

“But you were just napping, guess it must be really deep.” Alex tried to cheer him up, Magnus managed a bland smile.

 

“Probably.”

 

“Look, I know I’m not really good with feelings, and stuff. But if you’re in the mood to tell me, I’m here.” She emphasized her point by placing a firm hand on his shoulders and putting on a reassuring smile.

 

“Thanks, it means a lot.” He grinned. “But right now, you staying here is all I need.” Magnus regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. He might have noticed a blush tinging Alex’s cheeks too if he wasn’t so caught up in his mistake. To fix it, he quickly added: “Sorry, didn’t mean it in a weird way.”

 

“No, it’s alright,” she replied, placing a hand on his for emphasis. “Don’t you worry, I’ll stay right here.”

 

“Thanks,” Magnus replied, despite getting over the initial shock, he isn’t exactly ready to tell Alex the story yet. Mostly because it would cause him too much pain having to relive those moments all over again.

 

The room was silent.

 

“It was about my parents,” He finally spoke, feeling that maybe he should at least give her a vague idea of what’s it’s about, and also explain the reason as to why the more detailed version won’t be following said vague idea. Alex looked up. “And the night they died. I really couldn’t bring myself to say any more right now, it’s too painful.”

 

“That’s ok, take your time, I’m not so keen about talking about mines either.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“They’re not exactly the best parents in the world,” Alex inhaled deeply before continuing, “But they paid my school bills, and gave me a roof to live under, so I guess I can’t really complain. Even though they don’t accept me for who I am.”

“About you being Genderfluid?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex sighed. “My dad isn’t exactly the accepting type, he’s also very mean. But thanks to mom’s protests, he won’t disown me.”

 

“Wow, ok,” Magnus replied, stunned. “That’s tragic.” Alex giggled.

 

“Ya think?” She smiled, and Magnus felt his world lit up. And just for a single moment, he was able to forget all his grief, Alex had that effect on him. With her, he was able to forget everything except how blessed he was to have this stunning green-haired individual as his friend, and his crush.

 

“I think I’m ready to tell you about my dream now.” He said.

 

“Ok, if you need to stop at some point it’s ok, I totally understand this must be very hard for you,” She gripped Magnus’s shoulders. “Thanks for trusting me with this.”

 

He proceeded to tell her. About his parents, and about his time at the orphanage. But he left out the part about Alex, he didn’t feel like he was brave enough to tell her just yet. After he was finished, Alex expressed her condolences and got up to leave when Magnus caught her arm.

 

“Could you err, stay over? I’ll even let you take the bed.” He looked pleadingly at Alex. “Please?” Needless to say, Alex couldn’t resist her crush. So she agreed to stay, borrowing Magnus’s pajamas. She disagreed however, on Magnus letting her take the bed. So they both settled into Magnus's bed. Alex on one side, Magnus on the other. She whispered a quick "good night." And was soon sound asleep.

 

Magnus didn’t have any more nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting so late, I originally intended to post this right after Christmas, but well let's just say I lost my beta reader/ editor and I wasn't so sure if my writing would be good. If it seems a bit in shambles, I apologize for the mess, and if anyone's interested, I have an empty spot for a beta reader. Hit me up at manchesternd@gmail.com


End file.
